Comic Con Incorporated/Effective Fitness
Effective Fitness is 5th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary After a relaxing morning at the swimming park, Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina feel inspired by Lara Croft's fitness and each tries a different section for their own fitness: Ms. Marvel joins the Gym Section to prove her best strength. Terra enjoys surfing with Tigra and Sally Acorn. And Sabrina tries tennis and volleyball, on which she is paired with Sonic the Hedgehog. Transcript : (issue starts with the girls (Ms. Marvel wearing her swimsuit from previous issue, Sabrina wearing a pink one piece, and Terra wearing a light green one piece with the Titans logo in the chest place) at the swimming park. They are playing ball in the pool) : Ms. Marvel: (narrating) That's just fabulous. It's my second day of summer vacations in Comic Con Incorporated, and just like yesterday, I started the day by enjoying myself with my two new friends. (as she speaks, we see a close-up to Kamala's cellphone showing pictures of herself with Sabrina and Terra) My roommate Sabrina Spellman, who happens to carry on a secret life of a adventurous witch girl, and our neighbor Tara Markov, also known as Terra, Earth-bending member of the Teen Titans and Princess of a European country that's protected by the Justice League. (scene shows the girls out of the pool and laying down on the ground laughing) And the three of us are just hoping for one thing: that everyday here will be either just like or better than the one before. : Sabrina Spellman: (gets up) So what do girls plan for today? : Ms. Marvel: Aside from his lovely swim? Well... : Lara Croft: (coming in) Good morning, girls. : Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina: Hi, ms. Croft. : (they suddenly see Lara Croft having a dive in the pool and swimming normally. She submerges fashionably as the male roomers become greatly attracted to her) : Sabrina Spellman: Somethings that never get old. This is one of them. : Terra: The most attractive of women catching men's eyes without even trying. I know. I once heard that their most intimate, modest body parts even "have a power on Earth". : Sabrina Spellman: And that power is...? : Terra: To make men look stupid. Because they don't stop looking at us when that happens... and then... : Sabrina Spellman: ...and then, they get destroyed by the distraction that vision causes. I know. What do you think, Kamala? : Ms. Marvel: Yeah, you're right. (noticing Lara making body exercises) Or maybe... (tries to make her muscles bigger) ...it's the other thing. : Terra: What "other thing"? : Sabrina Spellman: You're saying the guys are attracted to ms. Croft because of...? : Lara Croft: (hearing their conversation, she responds to their surprise while in the pool) That's right, darlings. My same preparation for every travel around the world. And every search for what I want. Effective fitness. All a woman needs to shine like a rare diamond she dreams of. : Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina: (marveled) Whooooa. (they stare at each other with a confident smile) : Ms. Marvel: (to Terra and Sabrina) Now, I know what we should do. : Terra: Effective fitness... : Sabrina Spellman: ...of a lifetime. : Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina: (triple high five) LET'S DO IT! (they rush in to their goal) : Lara Croft: Good luck, girls. : (next scene, the girls are walking around still wearing their bath suits) : Terra: What's the idea for the effective fitness? : Ms. Marvel: Well, I know we can't simply try everything in just for one day. We would tire easily. : Sabrina Spellman: Maybe each of us should find one of the suitable exercises we fit in well. And see if it works. : Terra: That's not a bad idea. Is it? : Ms. Marvel: I agree. So which ones are you going for? : Sabrina Spellman: Well... I think I'll go for Tennis and Volleyball in the sports arena. You? : Terra: Surfing. I know it's not my element. But I can at least try. What about you, Kamala? : Ms. Marvel: I'm on gym. I wanna prove I'm not the little puny girl those bozos thought I was. You girls okay with your choices? : Terra: Same as you are. : All Three: (group hug) Good luck. : (next scene, Ms. Marvel reaches the Gym section, where several roomers - consisting of Superman, Hellboy, Hulk, Aquaman, She-Hulk, Wonder Woman, Mera, Knuckles the Echidna, the Predator and Wolverine - are making body exercises under Captain America's supervision) : Captain America: Look alive, troopers! No fooling around. (inspects Knuckles, who is viciously punching a punching bag) Keep it up, soldier. You're doing well. (inspects Hulk, who is practicing weightlifting with two pillars of his own size) Stay sharp, Hulk. Those will get heavy soon. (Deadpool struggles with a barbell, but fails as it falls over him and gets him stuck) I did say: "No fooling around". Didn't I? : (Captain America continues walking around as the roomers take a break and Wolverine and She-Hulk notice Ms. Marvel in the stage) : Wolverine: (smiles) Well, well... look who decided to show up. : She-Hulk: The Avengers' cute sunshine. : (the others notice Ms. Marvel) : Ms. Marvel: (awkward expression) Humm... hi? : (the attendants gently greet her) : Captain America: Nice to see you around, Kamala. Decided to join the gym? : Ms. Marvel: Yeah. Well, the girls and I were discussing about our ideas for effective fitness and... well... I decided to tag along in this one. : Captain America: You're very welcome in this section then. Just be sure not to fool around. : Ms. Marvel: (enlarges her fists determined) I won't. : She-Hulk: (to Wonder Woman) "Effective fitness"? : Wonder Woman: I know. I heard that before. From a certain someone who's sharing room with me this summer. : (scene shifts to Terra, who is walking at the beach until she comes across the surf club. She encounters Tigra and Sally Acorn polishing their surfboards) : Sally Acorn: (notices Terra) Having another sidewalk around the beach, Terra? : Terra: Well, actually... I'm here to go surfing. I hope I'm not in the wrong place in the wrong time. : Tigra: It's okay, honey. Nobody's forbidding you of anything. The beach's for everyone. Especially cuties like you. : (Terra blushes and giggles) : Sally Acorn: Of course if surfing is what you have in mind, you'll need a board. (points to a collection of surfboards in the tent behind her) You can pick any board you want. Just don't forget to polish it well before surfing. : Terra: Okay. : (scene shifts to Sabrina going to the sports arena. She sees Spider-Man and Batgirl playing Tennis, Supergirl and Miles "Tails" Prower playing Volleyball and Sonic the Hedgehog practicing his racket hits with a Tennis Ball Throwing Machine) : Sonic the Hedgehog: (he hits a ball which bounces on the wall and is about to fall towards the others) Huh-oh. (the ball falls off the arena and Sabrina grabs it. Sonic turns around to see Sabrina in there) Sabrina! How're ya doing, sweet princess? : Sabrina Spellman: (hugs Sonic) As fine as usual. Thank you, Sonic. (the others address to her) Hi, guys. : Spider-Man: Hey, Double S. : Miles "Tails" Prower: Hi, Sabrina. : Supergirl: Hi. : Batgirl: Glad you tagged along, sweetie. : Sonic the Hedgehog: You in for a little match with us? : Sabrina Spellman: Made me feel like joining in. For the sake of some effective fitness, you know. : Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright. So shall we? (Sabrina joins him with a smile) : Spider-Man: (to Batgirl) "Effective fitness"? Really? : Batgirl: She spoke with Lara. Now, she's trying to follow her example. : Supergirl: (seeing Ms. Marvel and Terra from the distance with X-Ray vision) So are her new BFFs. If I say so myself. : (the comic simultaneously shows the three girls participating their activities) : Ms. Marvel: (narrating) Well, whad'ya know? This day just got way more interesting. The three of us... me and my two new friends, made one simple decision to follow one big woman's example, and now here we are, working out for that effective fitness she talked about. (in Ms. Marvel's sequence, she is in Gym section as she is shown lifting barbells, arm wrestling with Hellboy and punching a heavy sand bag) Right now here I am on Gym. Proving to be something bigger and stronger. And doing what Cap said the roomers and I should do: look alive and don't fool around. (in Terra's sequence, she is in the beach as she is shown having a swim in the sea, practicing her balance in a surfboard and preparing to go surfing) Meanwhile, Terra is in the beach, wanting to prove that she's a big girl in another big deep place beyond that of her element. She's still a princess. But with the heart of a queen. (in Sabrina's sequence, she is in the sport arena, practicing her racket hits with the Tennis Ball Throwing Machine, playing Basketball with Sonic and preparing to serve the ball in volleyball) And there's my roommate Sabrina, making some dribbles at the sports arena. Also paired with this speed running blue hedgehog she met before. (the comic then shows Kamala taking a breath after lifting another immense barbell, Terra almost falling off her board and Sabrina tumbling on the floor after a ball bump in a Volleyball match) I know. Trying to prove you're something big is a hard thing to do when you get too ambitious over that goal. (the comic then shows Kamala being encouraged by Captain America, Superman and Wonder Woman, Terra sitting on her board as Sally and Tigra cheer her up and Sabrina being comforted by Sonic) But most times, when you get that sense of confidence from yourself and people who believe in you... (the comic simultaneously shows the three girls emerging successful in their activities; Ms. Marvel lifts two immense barbells at once, Terra performs an successful aerial surfing maneuver and Sabrina scores flawlessly at Tennis on a match with Spider-Man) ... you reach the top like a real queen... (Ms. Marvel is carried triumphantly by the others, Terra is embraced by Sally and Tigra and Sabrina is hugged by Supergirl and Batgirl while Spider-Man, Sonic and Tails congratulate her) ... and also win some high appreciation of others. (a few minutes later, the girls are together again and sharing a group hug) And all because of one true thing we learned about effective fitness. We didn't need to be perfect. We just needed to be ourselves. : (next scene, the girls are with Lara Croft in the swimming park) : Lara Croft: You know, I'm truly impressed that you learned something today. About what true effective fitness really means. : Terra: It took us a while to know that. But, yeah. It's like Kamala just said. We just needed to be us. Nothing more. : Lara Croft: And embrace your own best selves. You should be proud. : Sabrina Spellman: We are. And that's what truly matters. : Kamala Khan: You can say that again. (she prepares her cellphone) By the way, how about a selfie to remember this day? (Terra, Sabrina and Lara position with Kamala for the selfie) : (scene ends with the girls having a selfie with Lara) "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues